User blog:Lightening McQueen/Cars 3 Possibility Soundtrack
This is my predicted Cars 3 soundtrack (see my ''Cars 3'' possibility blog). It is predicted to be composed by Michael Giacchino and Randy Newman, except for the songs. Track listing Disc One #Teenage Dream - Katy Perry #The One That Got Away - Katy Perry #E.T. - Katy Perry featuring Kanye West #Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) - Katy Perry #Part of Me - Katy Perry #Wide Awake - Katy Perry #California Gurls - Katy Perry featuring Snoop Dogg #Firework - Katy Perry #If We Ever Meet Again - Timbaland featuring Katy Perry #Call My Name - Cheryl Cole #Fight for this Love - Cheryl Cole #Paradise - Coldplay #On the Floor - Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull #Dynamite - Taio Cruz featuring Jennifer Lopez #Umbrella - Rihanna featuring Jay-Z #Princess of China - Coldplay and Rihanna #Only Girl (In the World) - Rihanna #Shut Up and Drive - Rihanna #Diamonds - Rihanna #We Found Love - Rihanna featuring Calvin Harris #Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 featuring Christina Aguilera Disc Two #Don't Cha - The Pussycat Dolls #Good Time - Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City #We R Who We R - Ke$ha #Tik Tok - Ke$ha #Haven't Met You Yet - Michael Bublé #Try Sleeping with a Broken Heart - Alicia Keys #Shine - Take That #Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen #What You Waiting For? - Gwen Stefani #Troublemaker - Olly Murs #Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega #Mambo No. 5 - Lemon Cubes #Troublemaker - Olly Murs featuring Flo Rida #Dance with Me Tonight - Olly Murs #Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) - Beyoncé Knowles #Halo - Beyoncé Knowles #The Lightning Strike (What If This Storm Ends?) - Snow Patrol #Jealousy - Will Young #Lego House - Ed Sheeran #Eye of the Tiger - Survivor Disc Three #Gangnam Style - PSY #I Knew You Were Trouble - Taylor Swift #We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together - Taylor Swift #...Baby One More Time - Britney Spears #Starships - Nicki Minaj #Good Feeling - Flo Rida #Bad Romance - Lady Gaga #Price Tag - Jessie J featuring B.o.B. #Domino - Jessie J #Bright Lights - Tinchy Stryder featuring Pixie Lott #Kiss the Stars - Pixie Lott #All About Tonight - Pixie Lott #Beneath Your Beautiful - Labrinth featuring Emile Sandé #Earthquake - Labrinth featuring Tinie Tempah #I Need a Dollar - Aloe Blacc #Lightning - The Wanted #Chasing the Sun - The Wanted #Give Me Everything - Pitbull featuring Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer #Hall of Fame - The Script featuring will.i.am #Breakeven - The Script #Dynamite - Taio Cruz #Somebody Told Me - The Killers #Mr. Brightside - The Killers Disc Four #Grenade - Bruno Mars #Locked Out of Heaven - Bruno Mars #Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars #The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars #About You Now - Sugababes #Someone Like You - Adele #Set Fire to the Rain - Adele #Say You, Say Me - Lionel Richie #She's So Lovely - Scouting for Girls #This Ain't a Love Song - Scouting for Girls #Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO #Sexy and I Know It - LMFAO #You Might Think - Weezer #Real Gone - Sheryl Crow #Life is a Highway - Rascal Flatts #Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John and Kiki Dee #Crocodile Rock - Elton John #Saturday Night's Alright (For Fighting) - Elton John Disc Five #Hello, Hello - Elton John and Lady Gaga #Telling the World - Taio Cruz #Collision of Worlds - Brad Paisley and Robbie Williams #Polyrhythm - Perfume #I'm Your Angel - Owen Wilson and Bonnie Hunt #I'm Your Angel (Pop Version) - Céline Dion and R. Kelly #Pretty Bird - Chris O'Dowd and Jemaine Clement #Hot Wings (I Wanna Party) - Anne Hathaway, will.i.am and Jamie Foxx #Best of Friends - Owen Wilson and Larry the Cable Guy #Mas que Nada (2011 Rio version) - Sérgio Mendes featuring Gracinha Leporace #Fly Love - Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer and Jamie Foxx #Real in Rio - Owen Wilson, Larry the Cable Guy, Michael Caine, Emily Mortimer, Jesse Eisenberg, Jamie Foxx, Anne Hathaway, George Lopez, will.i.am, The Rio Singers with Hollywood and the entire cast Score #Turbo Transmission (score) #It's Finn McMissile! (score) #Splash Zone (score) #Time for the Drop (score) #Cranking Up the Heat (score) #Finn's French Connection (score) #Mater of Disguise (score) #Gran Introductions (score) #World Grand Prix Theme Music Tokyo Version (score) #World Grand Prix Theme Music Porto Corsa Version (score) #World Grand Prix Theme Music London Version (score) #World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Rio de Janeiro Version (score) #World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Berlin Version (score) #World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Melbourne Version (score) #World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Madrid Version (score) #World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music Paris Version (score) #World Grand Prix 2 Theme Music New York City Version (score) #Radiator Springs Grand Prix Theme Music (score) #The Lemon Pledge / Long live Lemons! (score) #The Death of Allinol (score) #Mater's Getaway (score) #Mater's the Bomb (score) #Blunder and Lightning (score) #Buckingham Palace (Rule, Britannia!) (score) #Other random score and songs Category:Blog posts Category:Cars 3 Blog Posts